


No Turn Backs

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Nancy and Brian drop by to visit Wendy Carr unexpectedly. ||s2||





	No Turn Backs

“Does Bill know you’re here, Nancy?” Wendy asks, carefully, watching her colleague’s wife stir sugar into her cup of coffee with a spoon. Nancy Tench looks oddly calm at the table with her son, Brian, seated beside her, drawing on blank sheets of photocopy paper with black crayon. Wendy has a hard time looking at the boy, who keeps drawing large, black circles that fill up the entire page of paper. They remind her of a giant black hole. She knows about the kid’s predicament—what happened to the toddler and the other boys. Bill has already filled Wendy in. Nancy isn’t surprise, because news travels fast one way or the other.

“Nancy...?” Wendy repeats. Her eyes lock with the other woman, who knit her brows close together, like she was trying to figure out a math problem.

“No. He doesn’t have a clue,” the wife responds slowly. She has stopped stirring her coffee, but doesn’t bother to drink it.

“What’s going on? What are you trying to do?” Wendy questions. She tries putting herself into Nancy’s shoes, but couldn’t possibly imagine what she must be going through.

“Escape,” Nancy Tench simply says.

“Leaving Bill isn’t the answer.” Dr. Carr glances over to Brian, who’s busy filling up the swirled black circles with dark, messy scribbles.

“My husband leaves for work everyday. So quick and easy for him. It made me realize that I could do the same. No turn backs. Besides, neither of us could stand living another day in that house,” Nancy shrugs, watching Brian dig deeper into the center of the paper until he snapped the crayon in half. 

The boy threw the crayon angrily across Dr. Carr’s kitchen, making it bounce off the stove and roll on the floor.

“Brian—we do not throw things! We our guests here! Apologize!” Nancy scolds.

Brian Tench remains sullen and mute as ever.

“I’m sure he meant nothing by it,” Wendy reassures. She finds herself rising from the table to retrieve the crayon. She picks up the broken top and gives it to Nancy, who looks embarrassed and empty.

“I’m sorry for coming here—we’re leaving,” she says, and snags Brian out of his chair. She steers him down the foyer towards the door with Wendy following after them.

“I want to help you, Nancy. What can I do?” her voice grows desperate. She allows Bill’s wife and son step out of the apartment, knowing how useless it is to stop them. 

“For starters, don’t tell Bill we were here,” Nancy Tench warns.

And then they are gone.

Just like that.


End file.
